le grand jeu
by NightmareDragon FB
Summary: juste un jeu, juste des vies, juste des destin, et un avenir manquant.
1. prologue

Je ne voulait pas ça, je ne l'ai jamais voulut, sa n'aurai jamais du arriver, alors...

Pourquoi.

Tu tiens vraiment a le savoir ?

Je ne sais pas .

De toute façon ça ne serait pas amusant.

Quoi ?

Que tu sache tout a l'avance, cela gâcherait mon plaisir.

Se n'est pas faux Mais je crains fort qu'a pars dieux et diables personne ne trouve sa marrant.

Je ne vous ai pas demander votre avis.

Pourquoi ?

Car je n'en ai cure

Je ne pensait pas que tu allait te justifier.

Bien mais a présent je te laisse.

Pourquoi ?

Tu n'a que se mot là a la bouche ?

Je souhaite juste des réponses.

Je ne te dirais rien de plus ma chère, Adieu.

Une jeune fille se réveille dans une forêt

\- ouah !

Je me relève en sursaut, j'entends un bruit, me retourne, ouf, ce n'est que mon amie qui vient voir se que j'ai, il suffit d'un regard pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'as pas a s'inquiéter.

En repensant au parole de cet homme, si s'en est vraiment un, je ne peux m'empêcher de verser des larmes, nos discussion vont me manquer mais j'aurai enfin droit a quelques nuits tranquilles, en y repensant je murmure :

\- Doux euphémisme, sa promet pour la suite.

Je lâche un petit ricanement, et en levant les yeux au ciel, tout en observant les constellation je dis.

Adieu, Mahyar.


	2. chapitre 1

Fichu stage, et fichus horaires, pas une minutes pour écrire, désoler, ca a été long mais le voila ce chapitre ! par contre il n'y auras pas de dates de sortie, je suis un peu trop irrégulière ^^' alors je vous laisse avec le disclaimer du bonheur et bonne lecture :D !

* * *

DSCLAIMER: ceci est une fanfiction par conséquent je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, les personnages appartiennent a leur créateurs respectifs (Bob Lennon; Fred; Seb et krayn) l'univers d'aventures et le cratère appartiennes a Mahyar, le plus grand sadique de ce monde et gryf appartiens a lui même bien évidement ^^

* * *

-Bon… Qui va ouvrir ?

Nos aventuriers étaient devant un immense portail noir qui projetai une auras sombre sur ses alentours, et était surmonter d'une arche en forme de dragon hérisser d'épines. les barreaux qui encerclais le domaine étaient chacun entourés d'un serpent épineux et les pointes des barres ressemblaient a des lotus mais leurs feuilles étaient aiguisées. Ce qui dissuadait d'escalader l'imposante construction

-bonne question Bob. Shin va ouvrir.

-Pourquoi moi !?

-Parce-que c'était ton idée de venir.

-Tu va t'y mettre quand même Grunlek !

-T'as insisté pour venir maintenant assume. Argumentât bob

-Et puis cette fois ci c'est qu'un portail, il ne va pas te sauter dessus et te dévorer.

-Peut-être mais la dernière fois vous m'avez obligé à sauter dans puits alors que vous savez que je hais ces trucs, et parce que vous croyiez que c'était une entrée secrète ou une connerie du genre !

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

-Entièrement d'accord avec Théo, la on te demande pas de plonger mais d'ouvrir ou a la limite de frapper pour qu'on vienne nous ouvrir.

-Aller Shin, ont va pas y passer des heures maintenant qu'on est la !

-M'en fiche, c'est pas moi qui vais ouvrir !

-Ca y est ! Voila qu'il boude !

-Bon on ne va pas y passer la nuit, j'y vais !

-Théo non ! c'est pas à toi de le faire!

-Bob a raison Théo !

-On va pas rester jusqu'à demain non plus, merde !

\- Merci ! /Shin ce reçut les regards assassins de ses deux compagnons

\- Quoi ?!

Alors qu'ils se disputaient Théo s'approcha du monstre de fer mais il se produisit quelque chose qui étais pour le moins, étrange. L'immense dragon étais en train de se mouvoir, descendant lentement vers les bords de l'arche, comme vivant, Théo lui, réflexe de paladin oblige, se mit en position de défense s'attendant a ce que la créature lui bondisse dessus mais il n'en fut rien. Au lieu de cela elle ouvrit elle-même le portail et poussa un cri qui attiras l'attention des trois autres qui était toujours en train de se gueuler dessus, bob fut le premier à voir d'où venait le hurlement.

-Que.. QUOI ?!

Shin lui ne dit rien et arma tout de suite son arc d'une flèche de glace, Grunlek lui courus vers Théo.

-Théo ca va ?!

-Je vais bien? mais c'est cette hérésie sur patte qu'as un problème.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle a ouvert le portail elle-même.

Quelques secondes plus tard bob et Shin s'approchèrent ne voyant pas Théo bondir sur le monstre conformément a ses habitudes.

-On peut nous expliquer se qui se passe ? /S'enquit bob auprès de Grunlek.

-Ben… heuu.. /Grunlek bougeais machinalement les mains en direction de la bête qui poussa un second grognement, en faisant un signe de tête aux aventuriers

\- Je crois qu'elle veut qu'on la suive. / dit Shin le plus naturellement du monde

\- HEINNNN ? / les trois regardaient leur compagnon avec des yeux ronds

\- Quoi ? C'est clair pourtant, elle nous a ouvert le portail et nous tourne le dos en nous demandant de la suivre.

\- Parce que t'as compris ce qu'il a dit toi ? /bob étais de plus en plus qu'intriguer par cette histoire

\- Bien sur, elle parle une sorte d'élémentaire depuis tout a l'heure. /toujours comme si c'était l'évidence même

\- Alors comment tu explique qu'on n'entende rien d'autre que des grognements ? /Théo commençais à trouver cette histoire louche.

\- Tu crois que l'élémentaire sa peut être entendu de n'importe qui ? Faut le connaitre pour le reconnaitre et le comprendre ! Bon, en tout cas moi j'y vais. /il se dirigeât vers la créature d'un pas nonchalant.

\- Shin revient ici ! Sa ce trouve se truc te tend un piège ! Fais pas le con !

\- Et c'est toi qui me dis ca Théo ? C'est toujours toi qui fonce tête baissée dans tous les pièges qu'on a le malheur de croiser ! /il se rapprochait toujours plus de la créature.

-Oh et puis fuck this shit ! Moi aussi j'y vais !

\- Bob tu ne va pas t'y mettre aussi ?!

-Je pense qu'on peut faire confiance à Shinddha sur ce coup la.

-Mais Grunlek dis quelque chose !

-Aller on y va Théo, maintenant que c'est ouvert../ malgré les apparence grunlek était sur ses gardes

-Ce machin tente quoi que ce soit je..

-Tu le réduit en charpie, on sait ! Donc tu viens maintenant ?/bob commençais a s'impatienter

Ils se mirent en route, malgré les nombreuses menaces de Théo la créature ne fit aucun mouvement brusque.

Ils marchèrent pendant 5 minutes avant d'arriver devant une imposante bâtisse, et alors qu'ils s'attendirent à voir un manoir sombre celui-ci étais riche en couleurs, finement décorer de fresques en tout genre, même si les grimoires revenais souvent dans les histoires que celles-ci semblaient raconter. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés devant la porte bob s'avança pour frapper mais c'est alors que celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un étrange personnage. un poil plus grand que grunlek, il possédait une paire d'ailes et une queue de reptile.

-c'est quoi ce truc ? demanda Théo

-Mon maitre vous attend, suivez moi je vous prie ! /il le dit tout enjoué

les quatre amis suivirent l'étrange petit bonhomme, ils traversèrent bon nombres de couloirs et différentes pièces, et même une bibliothèque, ou ils avaient d'ailleurs faillit perdre Bob, toutes les pièces était sobrement décorées,contrairement a la façade du bâtiment mais dans chacune on pouvait observer d'étranges pierres, taillées de sortes qu'elle aient plusieurs faces, semblables à des dés, des runes étaient gravées dessus. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une imposante porte, contrairement au autres celle-ci était richement décorée, pourvus de pierres précieuses, de gravures recouvertes d'or, cela émerveilla presque tout les aventuriers, sauf Théo qui apparemment trouvait que sa jurait avec le reste.

\- Tu ne sauras donc jamais apprécier les belle choses ?

\- je ne qualifierait pas ça de beau bob, c'est surtout très tape a l'œil.

bob soupira, il a autant de gout qu'une mule ce paladin.

\- si vous vouliez bien entrer. Mon maitre va vous recevoir.

le petit personnage s'envolât et se posta sur une des poutres du plafond après avoir largement ouvert la porte et il semblait ne pas vouloir perdre une miette de ce qui allait ce passer. Ils entrèrent tous pour découvrir une large pièce, des armoires remplies de livre et de sortes de vases sur les mur, au milieux cinq sièges, disposés autour d'une large table, Théo fut le premier a remarquer l'homme qui se tenait derrière l'un des siège.

-Je vous en prie aventuriers, prenez place.

-Vous êtes qui ? le tact typique de l'inquisiteur

-Un amis de la personne qui vous a rediriger vers moi.

-Attendez une minute, vous êtes un ami de mon père ? a ce moment la la tension monta d'un cran pour tout les membres de l'équipe.

-Ce cher Ennoch, toujours a m'envoyer d'étranges invités!/ l'inconnu arborais un large sourire

-Dans ce cas on ne vas pas vous déranger plus longtemps./ grunlek se dirigeât vers la porte par ou ils étaient entrer.

-Gryf.

la porte se claqua et bruit de verrous se fit entendre.

-J'ai a vous parler, mais je préfèrerait que cela se passe ici même voyez-vous.

-Ouvrez cette porte immédiatement !/ Théo dégaina son épée

-Inquisiteur je ne suis pas la pour me battre, installez vous et je vous expliquerais.

* * *

et voila ! enfin finit ce fichu chapitre, 3 relectures et j'arrive encore a trouver des fautes, et je ne sais pas comment s'organise la bêta-lecture donc ...

Bref ! j'espère que vous avez apprécier ce chapitre, merci a ce cher Gryf d'avoir accepter que je l'intègre a la fic, ça me tenait vraiment a cœur

voila sur ce, n'hésiter pas a laisser un commentaire, si il a des chose que vous trouver incohérentes ou des questions dite le moi je vous y répondrais le plus vite possible ! (vive les vacances !)

A plus !


End file.
